Mysterion: The Shadow Eagle
by GhostCarAd
Summary: São tempos sombrios, e South Park tem somente Mysterion para defendê-la dos malfeitores. Mas quando um lado sombrio começa a aparecer em Kenny, como ele vai fazer para trancá-lo dentro de si e manter a cidade à salvo? T por um pouco de sangue.
1. Desaparecido

_**All right, I'm back! Um, sorta. Ok, remember I said some stories are in Portuguese (BRAZIL)? This is my first Portuguese story, and since I LOVE the whole Mysterion/Kenny concept, I decided to try it out with a fanfic. Well, in this fanfic, Kenny is developing a dark side tha entitles itself "The Shadow Eagle". Will he manage to win the constant war over the control of his body? Read to find out!**_

_**PS: Kenny is 16 in this story so it would fit the storyline better. Please don't flame me for that! XD**_

**_Ok, estou de volta! É, mais ou menos. Minha primeira história em Português, como prometi! Como eu AMO esse conceito de Mysterion/Kenny, eu decidi tentar uma fanfic. Nesta história, Kenny começa a desenvolver uma personalidade maligna que se entitula "O Shadow Eagle". Ele vai conseguir ganhar a constante luta pelo controle de seu corpo? Leia para descobrir!_**

**_PS: O Kenny tem 16 anos nessa história para caber melhor no "roteiro". Por favor não briguem comigo por isso! XD_**

**_NOTE: SOUTH PARK DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, NEITHER DO ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN SHADOW EAGLE._**

* * *

><p>A maioria das crianças de oito anos gostaria de ser um super-herói. No meu caso, não é bem assim.<p>

Meu nome é Kenneth McCormick. Meus amigos me chamam de Kenny. Eu vivo em uma cidadezinha nas montanhas do Colorado chamada South park, e cara, acontece muita coisa estranha por aqui. Veja, só no ano passado, tivemos um ataque de uma Barbra Streisand gigante, um problema mundial com a internet, uma viagem de emergência para o Canadá, um ataque de motoqueiros enraivecidos, e você nem imagina o que mais.

Você deve estar pensando: "Puxa, quanta coisa legal acontece por aí! Deve ser muito divertido ser você e viver todas essas aventuras!". Ok, pode parar por aí. Não é _nem um pouco legal_ ser eu. E você já vai ficar sabendo porque.

Sabe, eu levo uma vida dupla. Durante o dia, eu sou Kenny McCormick, mas durante a noite, me transformo em Mysterion, um super-herói que protege a cidade. Me inspirei um pouco no Batman pra fazer a minha "segunda personalidade". Não sei porque, acho que ele deve ser o meu herói favorito, nem eu sei responder. É que vem acontecendo muita coisa na minha rotina ultimamente – mais do que já acontece, digo - , e isso basicamente vem me distraindo. É muito fácil ser um garoto de oito anos, mas não quando você é, ao mesmo tempo, um super-herói. Acredite em mim, falo isso por experiência própria.

Até aí, nada de tão ruim em ser eu, certo? Errado. É que se eu contar agora qual é o maior problema, a história vai perder a graça. Calma que eu chego lá. Vamos fazer o seguinte: o que todo mundo obviamente faz. Começar do começo, hã? E tudo começou três meses atrás, num dia parcialmente comum, considerando que Leopold "Butters" Stotch havia desaparecido e isso acontece toda hora. Fora isso, nada de anormal havia acontecido. Ainda. Butters é um garotinho loiro e ingênuo que sempre se mete em encrenca justamente por causa da ingenuidade. Isso o torna fácil de manipular, e um outro garoto, Eric Cartman, vive enganando ele. Ah, Cartman. Um gordinho _muito_ mal-caráter. Imagine assim, _todos _os defeitos da humanidade colocados em uma só pessoa, que, praticamente, não tem qualidades. Ainda assim você não consegue imaginar o quanto Cartman não presta. Ei, espera aí antes de me acusar. Eu sei que você deve estar me achando um idiota por me auto-intitular super-herói e não fazer nada para tentar encontrar Butters. Mas é que isso já aconteceu quatro vezes, e em todas elas Butters voltou para casa bem. Acredite, na primeira vez que isso aconteceu, _juro_ que procurei por ele. Mas por mais ingênuo que ele seja, acredite, geralmente a ingenuidade dele é justamente o que o faz voltar são e salvo para casa. E também não fui atrás dele porque, ultimamente, não tenho tido tempo para me preocupar com pormenores como o Butters desaparecendo toda hora (calma, não me bombardeie com xingamentos, eu não odeio o Butters!). Havia muitos assassinatos, roubos, as coisas da vida, acontecendo, e era nelas que eu tinha que manter o foco. E se você acha que a situação dos crimes na cidade não era ruim o suficiente para eu deixar de procurar um garotinho bobinho de oito anos desaparecido, pense de novo.

Eu e meus três amigos – bom, um não era amigo exatamente – estávamos andando na rua. Um deles você já conhece: Eric Cartman, uma das pessoas que eu mais odeio na face da Terra. Esqueci de mencionar que ele tem cabelos curtos castanho-claro. Os outros dois eram Stanley Marsh, um garotinho de cabelos pretos curtos muito gente fina e Kyle Broflovski, um garoto judeu cheio de princípios morais e consciência, com um _Black Power_ ruivo. Mas ninguém estava com cabelos visíveis, porque,c omo era o habitual, todos usavam gorrinhos e, no caso de Kyle, um chapéu verde-limão com abas para cobrir as orelhas. Eu também mantinha os meus cabelos curtos loiros (e o meu rosto também) dentro do capuz da jaqueta, como eu sempre fazia e ainda faço. Não me pergunte o por que de eu esconder minha cara no capuz, eu não sei. Vai ver que é força do hábito. Quer dizer, quando se esconde o rosto atrás de uma máscara para manter a identidade secreta toda noite, você acaba se acostumando. Talvez eu passara tanto tempo com o rosto coberto, que já não podia mais deixá-lo à mostra.

De qualquer forma, estávamos andando na rua, e lá ia Cartman falando sobre o garoto que ele fizera cair de cara na neve no dia anterior numa "brincadeira" de Pensa Rápido. Claro que Cartman estava rindo.

-Cartman, isso não é engraçado – Censurou Stan. – O Kevin podia ter se machucado feio.

-Mas é aí que está a graça! – Riu Cartman. – Se vocês tivessem visto a cara dele, estariam rindo também! Era tipo "Ah, ferrou!", uma baita cara de terror! – Cartman continuou rindo.

-Não tem graça nenhuma machucar as pessoas, idiota – Respondeu Kyle. – Você ia gostar se fizessem isso com você?

-Não – Cartman mostrou a língua para Kyle. – Mas isso não significa que eu não gosto quando fazem com os outros! – E gargalhou.

-Cartman, você nunca vai crescer – Disse eu, embora o que saíra da minha boca fora: "Mmmmmmmppph!", por conta do capuz estar abafando a minha voz. Eu não tinha certeza se eles me haviam me entendido, mas como eles já estavam acostumados com o fato de eu cobrir minha cabeça, eles meio que entendiam a minha linguagem. Como isso se chamaria? "_Kennês"_? Acho melhor continuar chamando de "minha linguagem" mesmo. Mas o que Cartman disse depois confirmou que ele ouvira o que eu havia dito:

-Eu? – Disse, ele, parando de rir. – Olha só quem fala, Kenny. Você tem um quarto cheio de bonequinhos, e ainda brinca com eles.

Eu abri a boca pra mandar uma patada em Cartman, mas Kyle respondeu por mim:

-E daí? Pelo menos é com bonecOs que ele brinca, e não com bonecAs, como você.

Cartman cerrou os punhos:

-Você sabe muito bem que só uso bonecas pra brincar de Silêncio dos Incoentes, Kyle! E é melhor calar sua boca antes que eu dê um murro nela!

-Ah, Cartman, todo mundo sabe que você não é de nada na briga – Disse Stan, com desdém. – Você ameaça, ameaça, ameaça e no final das contas, é um molenga.

Pois é. Mais um dia _normal_ em South Park, com quatro garotos _normais_.

A discussão continuou até passarmos em frente a uma loja de eletrônicos, com várias televisões ligadas expostas na vitrine. Estava passando o noticiário. E aí você vê que a situação era _mesmo_ grave. O repórter estava falando sobre um aumento nos crimes em South Park – o que parecia estar acontecendo no resto do mundo: Paris, Roma, São Paulo, Lisboa, Barcelona, Moscow, Toronto, e por aí vai – , e o caso parecia cada vez pior:

_-"...Não temos muitos relatos, Tom, mas parece que o homem estava armado e ameaçava a vítima de morte. Houve mais dois assassinatos hoje de manhã e um roubo de carro ontem à noite. A Polícia está investigando as casas da vizinhança para tentar encontrar o assaltante, que pode ter se escondido em uma delas numa tentativa de escapar da lei..."_

Eu olhei para a televisão e estreitei os olhos. Roubo de carro ontem à noite? Eu não havia visto aquilo. Estava tão cansado assim? Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, eu precisava redobrar a atenção. Um roubo de carro no meu turno. E agora a coisa complicara, porque os crimes estavam acontecendo de manhã. Ei, eu sei que sou um super-herói, mas ainda sou _um_ super-herói, certo? Sou um só. Não posso me multiplicar. Meus poderes são _bem_ mais sombrios que isso.

Exatamente. Tenho super-poderes. Desculpe se esqueci de mencionar isso antes, mas como disse, minha cabeça anda cheia. De qualquer forma, sou um garoto de oito anos, com super-poderes. Embora meus poderes não ajudem na hora de lutar contra bandidos e vilões, eles meio que... como posso dizer? Vamos dizer que eles me dão uma segunda chance de pegar os bandidos. De fato, não só uma segunda, mas quantas for preciso. Calma, eu sei que parece confuso, mas você vai entender mais pra frente.

-Puxa, isso está piorando – Disse Kyle, olhando preocupado para uma das TVs na vitrine. – Quer dizer, _dois_ assassinatos em um dia? E de manhã...

-Falam tanto daquele Mysterion – Resmungou Cartman, cruzando os braços. – , e até agora, não vi ele fazer porcaria nenhuma. Que tipo de super-herói deixa dois assassinatos acontecerem no mesmo dia? Ele não é super-herói, é uma perda de espaço.

Cerrei os punhos, com raiva, mas tentei mascará-la ao responder, na minha habitual linguagem, e tentei fazer com que não parecesse que eu falava de mim mesmo:

-Ei, calma lá. O Mysterion é um só. Não aguenta tanta pressão. E quem ia imaginar que dois assassinatos iam acontecer de manhã, no mesmo dia? Não esqueça que ele prendeu vários criminosos perigosos, e também pegou o Professor Caos – Não sei exatamente por que eu mencionara o Professor Caos, o lado "maligno" de Butters, mas acho que contra Cartman, qualquer argumento que eu tivesse seria válido.

-Grande coisa. Se ele não aguenta pressão, então é um frangote que nem o Kyle – Assim que Cartman disse isso, Kyle olhou feio para ele, e eu também. – Um super-herói tem que ser forte, tem que aguentar o tranco e assumir a responsabilidade. Que nem o Guaxinim. Ele sim é herói de verdade.

Eu sacudi a cabeça negativamente, em desaprovação. Cartman só estava falando isso porque _ele_ era o Guaxinim, e se um míope sem óculos olhasse para ele a quinhentos metros de distância, ainda poderia perceber que o Guaxinim era o Cartman.

-Não é verdade, bobão – Kyle apontou o dedo na cara de Cartman. – O que o Guaxinim fez de bom para a cidade até agora? Ele só fica perseguindo o Mysterion pra acabar com a concorrência!

-Fale o que quiser, Kyle, pelo menos ele tenta – Cartman deu de ombros.

-Ei, galera – Stan apontou para a TV. – Estão falando do Butters!

Olhei para a televisão, e era verdade. O repórter falava sobre Butters:

-_"...Leopold Stotch, campeão estadual de sapateado, desaparecido desde Terça-Feira. Após três dias sem ver ou ter notícias do filho, os Stotch começaram a ficar preocupados que algo pudesse ter acontecido a Leopold. Ontem de manhã eles contataram a Polícia, e Leopold foi dado oficialmente como desaparecido. Recebemos relatos de que Leopold foi visto por último em comapnhia de Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker e Token Black, numa partida de hóquei de rua. Os meninos dizem ter se despedido de Leopold no final da tarde, e não ter visto ele desde então. Essas são todas as notícias que temos sobre ele até agora. Se alguém vir ou receber alguma informação sobre Leopold, por favor contate a Polícia imediatamente..."_

-Cara, cinco dias – Observou Stan. – A não ser quando Cartman sequestrou ele, ele nunca sumiu por tanto tempo.

Ninguém falou nada, e eu não podia culpá-los. Tudo bem, nós zombávamos muito de Butters, mas acho que o único que não se importaria se algo acontecesse ao garoto era Cartman. Eu, Stan e Kyle olhávamos a televisão com pesar. Stan tinha razão. Havia algo errado ali. Eu devia ter percebido que Butters já devia ter voltado para casa a essa hora. Alguém ou algo não o estava deixando.

-Cara, espero que ele esteja bem – Disse Kyle, preocupado. – De verdade.

-Ele tá bem – Respondeu Cartman, indiferente. Fiquei com raiva ao perceber que, como eu pensava, ele estava pouco se lixando para o que poderia acontecer com Butters. – Ele sempre sai desse tipo de encrenca. Ei galera, vamos ao Willy's, eu tô a fim de comer uma pizza.

-Não tô no clima, cara – Stan coçou a cabeça, cabisbaixo. – Sei lá, me parece errado fazer alguma coisa legal enquanto um amigo está desaparecido. Como... ir à Casa Bonita sem ele, lembra?

-É quase como se não ligássemos pra ele ter sumido – Acrescentou Kyle.

Ninguém disse mais nada, mas Cartman estava com cara de quem levou uma bofetada na cara. Ele olhou para mim:

-Kenny, vamos nós dois. Se esses dois molengas não querem ir só porque o _Butters_ – A maneira como ele disse "Butters" fez parecer com que ele estava dizendo "meleca de nariz". – não pode ir, então nós podemos encher o bucho.

-Cara, você só pensa em comer? – Eu respondi, zangado. – Nosso amigo sumiu e você não está nem aí... e eu tenho mais coisa para fazer.

Sem me despedir, virei as costas para os três e comecei a caminhar em direção à minha casa. Sei que você está pensando que eu disse que tinha mais coisa para fazer só pra fugir da conversa, mas eu realmente _tinha_ mais coisa pra fazer.

Assim que cheguei em casa, abri a porta da frente e corri para o meu quarto. Abri a porta do quarto e a fechei na mesma hora, porque ninguém sabia da minha "segunda personalidade" – e eu pretendia deixar as coisas assim - , então entrei no closet e abri a gaveta. Avistei a minha roupa de super-herói no meio das outras e a peguei, tirando-a da gaveta e levantando-a, estendendo-a na minha frente.

Estava na hora de procurar por Butters.


	2. Problemas familiares

**_Pessoal, eu não gostei de como o último capítulo que eu publiquei saiu, então vou respostá-lo aqui, ok? Esqueçam o capítulo 2 que eu postei antes, este aqui é o novo, e o definitivo. Mudei muitas coisas._**

**_PS: Espero que não se importem de eu ter colocado algumas bugigangas no Mysterio, tipo as coisas que o Batman usa (Bat-Garra, Batarang, etc) :)_**

**_PS 2: Eu sei que no capítulo 1, está escrito que eles têm oito anos, mas é erro, ok? É que a minha idéia original era a de eles terem oito anos, mas não ia caber no contexto da história, então mudei pra dezesseis. Lembrem-se, eles têm dezesseis anos, não oito :) _**

**_NOTE: SOUTH PARK DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, _****_NEITHER DO ITS CHARACTERS. IN FACT, NOTHING HERE BESIDES THE PLOT, SHADOW EAGLE AND BUSTER BELONGS TO ME. BATMAN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME EITHER._**

* * *

><p>Eu estava mais frustrado do que nunca.<p>

Eu havia procurado por toda parte, todo cantinho de South Park havia side revirado por mim, perguntei à todos os cidadãos locais se eles haviam visto Butters, até interroguei os criminosos e capangas pra ver se descobria algo, mas ninguém sabia de nada. Ninguém havia visto Butters desde o dia em que o garoto havia desaparecido. Isso não me levava a lugar algum.

Desapontado, me sentei no chão - se é que se pode chamar desta maneira, pois eu estava no topo de um pequeno edifício de três andares - e abaixei o meu capuz. Também removi a máscara do rosto. Era estranho ficar assim, sem nada cobrindo o rosto. Como South Park era uma cidade fria, eu dormia com a cabeça coberta, geralmente pelo cobertor ou pelo travesseiro. Mas aquela noite não estava tão fria quanto as outras. Geralmente lá fazia frio abaixo de zero. Devia estar fazendo uns seis ou sete graus naquela noite.

É, eu sei, isso pode ser frio para você, mas eu já me acostumei. Moro aqui desde que me conheço por gente. Se é que eu sou um humano. Calma, eu já vou chegar na parte em que você entende o que estou falando.

Frustrado, olhei para a cidadezinha. Vista de cima, ela parecia ainda menor do que era. Bem, eu digo "vista de cima" porque este prédio era, de fato, um dos maiores da cidade. Geralmente quando queríamos fazer alguma coisa no final de semana, íamos para Denver. Não ficava muito longe de South Park, eram algumas horas de viagem. Às vezes eu até colava em Denver pra ver se estava indo tudo bem. Se bem que, com esses crimes aumentando do nada, todos os lugares estavam indo mal. Mas a Polícia de Denver era maior e mais organizada do que a de South Park; eles conseguiam cuidar melhor dos crimes do que os policiais daqui. Mesmo assim, as coisas iam mal em qualquer lugar.

Abaixei a luva esquerda e olhei meu relógio: 5:38. Amanheceria em breve. Me levantei, recoloquei a máscara e o capuz e andei até a beira do prédio. Dando uma última olhada em South Park, pulei do prédio, abrindo a capa para aparar a queda. Mas ao invés de mirar o chão, mirei o telhado de uma casa ao lado. É, eu me movimento pelos telhados quando estou no meu "super-hero-time". É mais fácil, rápido, e consigo ter uma visão melhor se acontecer um crime por perto; também consigo chegar mais rápido ao local.

Felizmente, não havia nada de errado acontecendo naquela noite. Pelo menos hoje eu teria folga. Quando cheguei no telhado da minha casa, me debrucei na borda do telhado e, chutando a parte de madeira da janela para que ela se abrisse, soltei a borda do telhado e aterrissei no quarto. Minha casa nem sempre teve dois andares. Na verdade, meus pais tinham conseguido uma graninha pra reformá-la fazia três anos, e acabaram adicionando outro andar. Naquele mesmo ano, também ganhei Buster, meu Beagle de estimação.

Andei até o armário e substitui minhas roupas de super-herói pelas minhas roupas normais; "por que você não põe o pijama pra dormir?", você deve estar se perguntando. A resposta é simples: eu ponho sim o pijama pra dormir. Mas era sábado, o que significava que meus pais passaram a noite acordados, assistindo TV e brigando um com o outro. Eu sei disso por experiência própria. Eu e meu pai brigamos muito por causa disso. Enfim, se eles passaram a noite acordados, eles sabiam que eu não tinha entrado pela porta da frente; tinha passado a noite fora. Seria estranho se eu simplesmente descesse as escadas pro café da manhã sendo que eu nunca entrara na casa em primeiro lugar. Eu precisava encenar.

Já vestido com as roupas normais, me debrucei na borda da janela, fechando-a ao sair do quarto, depois fui descendo pela parede até o chão. Eu fazia Le Parkour, o que me ajudava muito nessas situações. Eu nunca conseguiria pular pelos telhados se não fosse o Parkour, em primeiro lugar.

Andei até a porta da frente e, sem bater, a abri. Eu tinha acertado: meus pais estavam sentados na frente da TV, os dois com uma cara emburrada e olheiras sob os olhos. Meu pai segurava uma latinha de cerbeja e minha mãe lia o jornal.

-Onde você estava, moleque? - perguntou meu pai, zangado. Eu abaixei o capuz e, sem olhar pra nenhum dos dois, subi as escadas. - Sua mãe e eu estamos o esperando há um tempão!

-Casa do Stan - menti. - E eu saio toda noite.

-Espero que você não esteja fazendo besteira por aí, Kenny! - minha mãe, extremamente irritada, falou sem tirar os olhos do jornal. - Não queremos que você acabe como o inútil do seu pai!

Meu pai se virou para ela.

-Eu sou inútil? - Disse ele, tão descontrolado quanto ela. - Olha só pra você, lendo essa porcaria, falando com o menino sem nem olhar pra ele!

- E isso me torna menos útil do que você? - Minha mãe abaixou o jornal e agora também se virava pro meu pai. Eu subi as escadas sem falar nada, porque sabia que eles iam começar a brigar de novo. Ouvi Buster, meu Beagle, subir animado as escadas atrás de mim. Ele provavelmente também não queria ficar na sala pra testemunhar aquilo - Oi, Buster - falei baixinho, para o Beagle, acariciando sua cabeça antes de continuar a subir as escadas.

E não deu outra, porque assim que cheguei na frente do meu quarto, tanto meu pai quanto minha mãe já se insultavam em voz alta na sala, sem ligar para os vizinhos que provavelmente ainda estavam dormindo. Entrei no meu quarto, esperei Buster entrar atrás de mim, depois fechei a porta, abafando os gritos raivosos dos meus pais na sala. Andei até o armário e troquei minhas roupas pelo pijama. Felizmente, estávamos de férias. Eu não conseguiria manter aquele pique em dias escolares. Esse lance de estudar de dia e patrulhar a cidade contra criminosos durante a noite costuma cansar bastante, sabe.

Eu me deitei na cama e, como de costume, me cobri até a cabeça. Buster se aninhou aos meus pés, em cima da cama. Mas eu não apaguei a luz. Eu nunca apagava a luz. Não me pergunte por que, mas ultimamente eu tinha essa sensação estranha, comose algo estivesse errado. Eu sabia que isso não tinha a ver com a onda de crimes. Ela já tinha começado antes de eu ter essa sensação. Na verdade, eu tinha começado a sentir isso desde um pouco antes do Butters desaparecer. E o que era mais estranho, essa sensação não era a de que havia algo ruim no mundo, na cidade, mas em mim. Como se houvesse algo errado comigo, algo que eu não podia explicar, mas definitivamente errado.

Tentei apagar esses pensamentos e fechei os olhos. Mas mesmo conseguindo dormir, não pude evitar a onda de pesadelos que tive naquela noite. O que era normal ultimamente.


End file.
